It Wasn't Naruto
by Shinadagami
Summary: It seems that Sakura is under the impression that Naruto has created some sort of technique to fool her into thinking that she's married to Kakashi sensai. She has no idea that what she believes is a joke, is actually real life. I edited chapter one, so


**It Wasn't Naruto**

"Argg.." Sakura groaned in discomfort as she sat up in her bed, light blue silk sheets pooling around her waist. Suddenly, all activity was stopped as her breathing was masked, just the way that her sensai had taught her. There was a long silence, the only movement in the room being Sakura's wide green eyes. Satisfied that nobody was there, Sakura relaxed and looked out the window. She gazed at the sky and noted that, while it was turning a gorgeous shade of blue, only a few flickers of light were springing from the horizon.

It was still early, so she decided to sleep some more. Sakura dropped her head on her pillow, her silky hair fanning out in all directions. Then, her eyes abruptly snapped open, doubt and suspicion in their dark depths. Those green curtains framing the window- when did she get those? And when was her window situated at the right side of the bed? Whatever fogginess that lingered in Sakura's head had now dissolved completely. She gazed around slowly once again, noting all the things that confused her. It then occurred to her that she had only scanned the _right_ side of the room.

Sakura tensed and slowed turned her head a fraction to the left. A soft snore penetrated her ears. She immediately started praying that it was just a cat, or some sort of animal that crawled in from the unfamiliar window.

The petal-haired girl then mustered up all her courage to turn fully to her left. Before she could do so, something warm and decidedly lifelike crept up to her waist and trapped her down to the bed. Sakura lay limp for a moment in surprise, but she was unwilling to back down so she turned bit by bit to the body that was lying beside her.

Green eyes traveled up and down and widened in admiration. Flawless skin. Taut muscle. Long, elegant fingers. Her bedmate, whoever he was, was undoubtedly attractive and well built. Traveling up the muscular chest up to the man's face, the eyes suddenly flew open to the size of saucers.

'KAKASHI SENSAI?' Sakura clamped her teeth down onto her lips and fought the urge to go into hysterics. Or to scream and jump out of the bed, if she could find some way to move her mysteriously frozen limbs. After staring alternately at the ceiling and the handsome face next to her, she felt the waves of initial shock finally ebb away and examined the handsome jounin carefully. Her lips curled into a shaky smile.

'Hm...I wonder what Naruto would say if I told him I saw Kakashi sensai without his mask and forehead protector.'

Sakura mentally slapped herself and quickly wiped the smirk off her pink lips. 'Don't even dare think about that! What matters now is that you are lying next to your TEACHER!' It was enough to sober her up, and she took the time to think about the situation at hand.

'Wait a minute...' She stared absentmindedly at Kakashi's smooth throat. Naruto was currently practicing genjutsu, was he not? Sakura sighed in relief and closed her eyes gratefully. This wasn't real. Thank the heavens. She then decided that she would play along with Naruto's scheme; after all, she could deduce _how good_ the mirage was.

Gently sliding out from under Kakashi's arm, she quietly strode across the room bathed in early morning light. Standing by the doorway, she surveyed the whole room- wall to wall, ceiling to floor. Her elegant eyebrows rose approvingly. If Naruto wanted her to be fooled, he was definitely doing a thorough job. The walls were painted an ethereal shade of blue that gave Sakura the feeling of being enveloped in the sky. The carpet was white- 'like the clouds' she smiled. She then turned to the bed she had woken up in and made her astounding discovery. Kakashi still lay on it, the sheets rising and falling with his deep and even breaths. Tearing her eyes away from the figure on the bed, she studied the bed itself. It was white like the carpet but had the most delicate gold trim. She paused, admiring it for a while but then something unexpectedly caught her eye. There were several pictures hanging on the wall, pictures of Team 7. Intense brown eyes widened for the umpteenth time when she saw one with her and Kakashi together. In the photograph, she was wearing something white and lacy that look suspiciously like a wedding kimono.

'Forget it, its just a jutsu.' Shaking her head, she surveyed the room as an entirety once more.

The room was tastefully done, but Sakura was eager to see what was behind the second door of her bedroom. Opening it cautiously she braced herself for creaking, but found that the door swung opened smoothly. It was a bathroom. A luxurious Jacuzzi sat perched in the center of the room, looking _extremely _tempting. Pressing her hands to her head, Sakura slowly quelled the desire.

In the bathroom, there was another doorway. Probably a tedious storage closet of some sort, but her hands moved to turn the gold knob. She took one look in and backed out, amazed at what she saw.

'A walk in closet, with a mirror, and a table...for makeup and care products I presume? Naruto must have put a lot of work into this.' Sakura looked down at her thin nightgown and decided that she would change into something warmer. After throwing on random clothes, all of them gorgeous, she then made her way out into the hallway.


End file.
